Better Late Than Never
by Mac-alicious
Summary: [Flash Fic written for mylifeismine] A chance meeting brings our two favorite characters back together after five years. Dasey.


**A/N:** Okay, this is my Flash Fic entry. My prompt is from _mylifeismine_, and it was simply "A story about Dasey meeting up in the future." This is definitely not me at my best, I have to admit. Though it is the longest submission I have written since _Congratulations_ and _The Reunion_. This is what came to me when I tried to think of a situation that would cause Derek and Casey to meet up in the future. I say again, not my best. Hopefully you guys enjoy it, especially _mylifeismine_ who it is written for. Please R&R! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Life with Derek.

**Better Late Than Never**

Casey stood in line at her favorite coffee shop as part of her regular Saturday morning routine. She was growing impatient at the dead halt that the line had come to. She tilted her head so she could see the cashier. She suppressed the groan that began to rise in her throat as she figured out why the line wasn't moving. Their present cashier was a trainee and had a manager over his shoulder helping him learn the register. Casey was so annoyed that if she didn't need the cup of coffee to survive the day, she would have contemplated walking out.

Casey suddenly picked up on her name being called, "Casey! Over here."

Casey looked up to the area where people pick up their drinks. Tanner Weston, one of the employees that always seemed to be working when she came in, stood behind the counter holding up a cup to her. When her eyes met his, he gestured her toward him. Casey hesitated before giving up her place in line and walking over to him.

"Tanner, what is it?" Casey asked.

"Your usual." Tanner replied, handing her the cup he was holding.

"Oh, you are a godsend." Casey smiled, as she took the cup. She pulled her purse up and sat it on the counter to look for her wallet. "Let me get the money for it."

Tanner shook his head and chuckled, "It's taken care of."

"Are you sure?" Casey questioned, frowning.

"Yeah, I'll get the new guy to pay for it." Tanner smiled.

"Thank you." Casey replied, laughing lightly as she turned to walk away.

She took one step at forward, her eyes cast downward as she pulled her purse back over her shoulder. She looked up in time to run face first into someone's chest. She stumbled backward a couple steps and strong hands gripped her shoulders to hold her steady. Luckily she kept a good hold on her coffee. Her eyes were squinted shut and her free hand flew to her face.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." She apologized frantically.

"Casey?"

Casey's eyes slowly opened—she recognized that voice. "_Derek?"_

"The one and only." Derek smirked—the same smirk that Casey had been so familiar with years before.

"It's good to see you." Casey exclaimed after a moment of awkward silence and stepped forward to hug him.

Derek hugged her back, "Five years, wow. How have you been?"

"I've been good." Casey answered. "What brings you to New York?"

"I live here, well I've been here a month." Derek responded, "I'm looking for a job. What about you?"

"Four years." Casey said and took in his surprised expression. "I went to college down here, moved in with my Dad for awhile."

"Let me guess, NYU, education." Derek guessed and raised an eyebrow in question.

"No, Columbia, journalism, actually." Casey shook her head. "Hey, do you have somewhere to rush off to right now?"

"I'm free all day." Derek answered, "Why?"

"I was thinking we could sit down, get a chance to catch up."

"I'd like that."

"Okay, um, I'll find a table." Casey replied, moving past him, "I'll let you get your coffee."

Casey found a small table in a secluded corner of the shop. She had just situated herself in her chair when Derek joined her, his own cup of coffee in hand. They sat quietly for a moment, before Casey spoke up.

"I told you about my last few years, but what about you?" Casey started.

"Do you mean did I manage to get into college? If so, then the answer is yes. I was going to school in Toronto, just graduated actually; as I'm sure you did as well." Derek explained, "You rubbed off on me Casey. The principles you instilled in me didn't evaporate when you moved out."

"All I did was ask how your life has been going." Casey's voice remained light, "No need to get defensive."

Derek laughed, "I studied architecture and I figured here was as good a place as any to get into that field. And here I am. So, am I going to be seeing a Casey McDonald byline any time soon?"

"It might be a while before that happens." Casey sighed. "I've been looking for a job as well. I have an interview next week at a small publication, nothing you'd have heard of."

"Well, when you get your first piece published you're going to have to let me know so we can celebrate." Derek said, "Here let me give you my number."

Casey pulled out her cell phone and handed it to him. He typed in his number, along with his name, and saved the contact before handing back her phone. Casey's lips suddenly turned up in a soft smile as she realized how casual and comfortable the conversation was. It finally hit her that this was _Derek._ Derek, who she was never able to talk to before. Derek noticed her sudden change in expression and he frowned in confusion.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Why couldn't we have been like this that year?" Casey sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Things could have been so different."

"The experience wouldn't have been worth it." Derek stated matter-of-factly.

Casey nodded, "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am. We had to fight, we had to learn to live with each other, if we hadn't you wouldn't have wanted to stay."

-+-+-+-

_"Mom, I don't want to go." Casey whispered firmly, knowing if she spoke any louder she would give way to tears. _

_"Casey, you don't have a choice." Nora said, her voice holding a sense of finality that Casey couldn't accept. She would fight it tooth and nail until she couldn't any longer._

_"Do you see what you are doing to your family? We needed stability, and we were supposed to get that by moving in here. And you've ripped it out from under us, __**again**__!" Casey burst out angrily, no longer trying to hold back the tears. "Lizzie has locked herself in her room, and won't answer to anyone…Not even Edwin! __**Edwin!**__"_

_"This is not up for negotiations." Nora shied away from responding to any of the comments Casey had made._

_"Of course not!" Casey retorted, "None of the major family decisions are. Not the marriage, not the living arrangements, certainly not the divorce!"_

_"I would think you of all people would be happy about this."_

_"Things change." Casey's voice lowered, but didn't lose its edge. "I hated it here at first but I grew up. All the immature feuds with Derek faded out. I learned to love Edwin and Marti as family. I accepted George for what he is to you—was I guess would be a better word, since you seem so convinced that there's nothing there anymore."_

_"Things between George and me aren't working." Nora responded. "You wouldn't understand, you don't know…"_

_Casey cut her off, "What I do know is, we were hell of a lot more of a family here with the chaos and problems than we ever were on our own."_

_"Language." Nora snapped. "You are my daughter and you will speak to me with respect, as well as respect my wishes."_

_Casey took a deep, strangled breath, "I want to stay, Lizzie wants to stay. And nothing you can say will change that." _

_Once the last heated word had left her lips, Casey stormed out of the room._

_-+-+-+-_

_It seemed as if as soon as the fighting between Casey and Derek stopped, the fighting between Nora and George began. It got to the point where the simplest conversation turned into arguments. It made Derek and Casey realize they were more like their parents than they had ever thought. The peaceful moments grew few and far between, as fighting became commonplace in the Venturi-McDonald household once again. They never resulted in anything major, except for George sleeping on the couch a few times. So when Nora announced in the middle of dinner that they were filing for divorce, and that she, Casey and Lizzie would be moving out within the week, everyone was surprised._

_Lizzie immediately excused herself and thundered up the stairs to her room. She refused to let anyone see her cry—she didn't want it to be like the last time. Edwin, concern etched into his face, followed soon after not bothering to ask permission. Casey sat frozen in her chair for a long time before coming to her senses to find Derek heatedly arguing with his father. Casey then simply stood, pushed in her chair and disappeared up the stairs._

_She checked on Lizzie first, finding a locked door and a worried Edwin pleading for Lizzie to let him in. It was then that Casey got angry at her mother. The argument that ensued getting them nowhere. As the night drew to a close, Casey could be found sitting obstinately on her bed, refusing to do anything that might be seen as approval of what her mother was doing. When she went to sleep that night, she had decided that she was going to make things as difficult for her mother as possible._

_The next morning, when her mother asked her to start packing, she refused. She held on so long to that refusal, that eventually Nora came in and began packing for her. Of course, no matter what Casey did or didn't do, she still ended up in the car driving away from a year of her life._

-+-+-+-

"Well, it didn't make a difference, now did it?" Casey frowned. "We still moved away and we never spoke to each other again—not for five years."

"You could have called, you had our number." Derek responded.

"The phone does work both ways, Venturi." Casey countered, "Not that I was surprised that we lost touch."

"I heard Edwin and Lizzie still talk once and awhile."

"Once and a while?" Casey laughed, "Try everyday."

"Well, I wouldn't know, Edwin tried to hide it from my dad and me. I think he thought it would hurt u—my dad."

"Lizzie asked me not to tell our mom. She thought she would be angry, and I don't doubt that she would have been." Casey replied, "Once we moved out, she did everything she could to distance herself and us from anything that connected us to you, Edwin, Marti, George and that year of our lives."

"Is that why you never called?" Derek asked quietly.

"It was hard for me to walk away from a year of my life, don't ever doubt that. But I had to move on; it would have hurt too much to hold on." Casey answered, "I would have called if I didn't think it would have been…"

"Too hard." Derek finished for her. "Yeah, I get what you're saying. I just wish we had kept in touch."

"It's surprising that the way we were at the beginning, fighting and hating each other, would end up here….wishing we had stayed in contact, missing each other."

"You missed me?" Derek smirked, and Casey kicked herself mentally for the unconscious ego boost she had just given him.

"Well I had gotten used to seeing your annoying face everyday…" Casey quipped and Derek laughed.

"Well I was used to your amazing ability to nearly-fall down our stairs every time you tried to climb them, or come down them. Klutzilla." Derek countered.

Casey smiled, "Wow, I haven't been called that in years."

"I would hope not. I'm the only one allowed to call you that." Derek replied. "So are you still a Klutzilla?"

Casey blushed, "I'm very glad my building has an elevator."

"I'm sure all of humanity is glad your building has an elevator." Derek joked, "Oh the terror and destruction you could cause if you had to use the stairs everyday."

"Shut up." Casey replied, laughing despite herself. After a moment Casey spoke again, "I don't think I've laughed this much in a long time."

"Same here." Derek agreed.

"I'm really sorry about this, I'd love to stay believe me, but I have to meet someone in twenty minutes." Casey started to stand. "I have to go."

"Boyfriend?" Derek raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Subtle." Casey responded with a small laugh then added, "No, a friend. Our weekly get-together. Spa day and shopping. Girl stuff."

Derek stood with Casey and hugged her as a form of goodbye. "Don't be afraid to call. Let me know how your interview goes."

"I will." Casey smiled as she stepped back. She gave a short wave as she walked out.

-+-+-+-

"No way, this is not _the_ Derek." Amanda exclaimed.

Amanda and Casey had been friends since they were made dorm mates their freshman year at Columbia. As a means to reduce the stress of college, they set up the girls' day out. They had kept up the tradition after graduation as a way to keep in touch with each other in the busy schedules they were sure to develop. They were currently browsing the racks at one of their favorite stores, while Casey entertained Amanda with the happenings of her morning.

"The only Derek I know, surprisingly." Casey responded.

"But this cannot bet the Derek whose number stayed tacked to the bulletin board all year long and was not once used." Amanda added. "This cannot be _that_ Derek."

After a year of not contacting each other, Derek and Casey were about to move onto college. Neither was staying at home, and therefore would no longer have a means of contacting each other. Lizzie and Edwin took it into their own hands to keep the line open. Edwin gave Lizzie Derek's new number to give to Casey, and Lizzie had done the same for Derek. Casey had kept it pinned to her bulletin board so she wouldn't lose it—not that she hadn't known it by heart already. She had never worked up the nerve to use it.

"Yes _that_ Derek." Casey rolled her eyes. "One and the same."

"But it can't really be the ex-step-brother Derek, the one you crushed on the entire year you lived together."

"I'm starting to regret ever telling you these things." Casey groaned. "It seems you only use them against me."

"Well, you know all my dirty little secrets too. You can't blame me just because you're such a softie." Amanda laughed lightly. "But back on topic, Derek, _the_ Derek, and you just walked out of there? Why didn't you cancel and spend the day with him?"

"Because, I have not cancelled once since we started this. I wasn't about to start now. Besides, it was weird." Casey explained, pulling a shirt off the rack to get a better look.

"You just said it was comfortable and not awkward at all." Amanda countered.

"Yes, but still out of the ordinary."

"Well of course!" Amanda exclaimed, "The love of your life surprisingly walks back into your life after five years. You find out you coincidentally live in the same city and happened to just run into each other. I'd call that out of the ordinary. Hell, that's the kind of thing they make movies about."

"If you say so." Casey teased with a smile.

"So you're going to call him, right?" Amanda inquired.

"I don't know, I might." Casey shrugged.

"What do you mean, you _might_?" Amanda responded frantically. "You have to. You are not going to pass on this chance I won't let you."

"Look I've gone five years just fine without him. I think I can handle it _just fine_ for a little longer."

"I personally think 'just fine' is not good enough for you Missy." Amanda shook her head. "Take a chance for once in your life. Call him."

-+-+-+-

Casey sat on her bed, her pone lying in front of her, nestled in her comforter. She stared at it, debating whether or not she should use it. Finally the small part of her that had been nagging at her to call him all week got the better of her and she snatched up her phone. She scrolled through the contacts until she reached his name. She froze with her finger poised over the send button. That last lingering doubt had caught up to her, but it passed and before she could stop herself she pushed send and brought the phone to her ear.

She listened to the soft ring for a moment before a voice broke through, "Hello?"

"Derek?" Casey responded.

"Casey? You actually called, and here I was thinking you were going to leave me hanging." Derek exclaimed. "How are you?"

"It's only been a week, six days actually." Casey replied, laughing lightly.

"So, a lot can happen in a week. Like getting a new job, maybe?" Derek prompted.

"They called this afternoon to say I got the job." Casey responded, and smiled to herself. "You said to tell you how it went."

"I'm happy for you, congratulations." Derek said and then the line when quiet for a moment. Casey thought for a second that the call had been dropped or he had hung up. But then he continued, "Hey are you busy right now?"

"Um, no." Casey replied slowly.

"Well then, get dressed. I'm taking you out for a drink." Derek offered, enthusiastically.

"Hey, how do you know I'm not already dressed and ready to go?" Casey responded.

"Case, you are in your favorite pair of sweats, bundled up in your bed, with you hair all tied up in a messy bun." Derek countered. Casey remained silent as she accessed how spot on he had been. "I know you too well Case, you haven't changed much. So, up, up, up! Oh and give me an address. I'm gonna catch a cab and have it swing by to pick you up."

Derek quickly jot down the address Casey gave him and she offered a quick goodbye. "Okay, I guess I'll see you soon."

"See you soon, Casey."

-+-+-+-

After she had hung up, Casey had immediately jumped up and started to get ready. It took Casey awhile to choose an outfit to wear, even longer to style her hair, and by the time she was ready Derek had already buzzed her apartment. She took a brief second to slip on her shoes before she headed out her door. A quick elevator ride to the ground floor later and Casey found Derek leaning on a cab in front of her building.

Derek opened the cab door for her and she slipped in. He followed shortly after, closing the door behind them. He turned to her with a smile on his face.

"Hello." Derek said simply.

"Hello." Casey reciprocated, blushing slightly under his gaze.

Derek turned away for a second to give the driver a destination, but turned back to her immediately after he was finished. "I guess congratulations are in order."

"I'm not so sure about that. It's a really small step in the right direction." Casey responded, "Not much to celebrate."

"So modest." Derek chuckled, "There's no need for that, I know how amazing you are. Be happy for yourself."

Casey smiled, "Doesn't it seem a little strange, that this isn't awkward at all?"

"We had a pretty good friendship going on before you left." Derek stated, with a shrug. "It seems natural to fall back into it. Besides I don't really know anyone else in the city."

Derek laughed and nudged Casey, who began laughing as well. Casey rolled her eyes, "You're your same old self aren't you?"

"I pride myself on having not changed much."

"So you're still a womanizing, egotistical jerk?" Casey questioned with a smirk resting on her lips.

"You wound me!" Derek exclaimed, dramatically clutching at his heart. "No, I've changed my ways in that department. I haven't been dating for awhile. I was really focusing on my studies…I wouldn't have made it through college if I had been chasing girls all the time."

"You have changed a little then." Casey nodded slightly, "Yeah, you're different, I can tell. Not too different…just more mature."

"That's not a bad thing."

"No not at all, it's actually a very good thing. It shows you've grown up…something you should have done years ago." Casey said.

"I know. I was a wild one in my day." Derek responded, "But hey, I've started to settle. We don't need to worry about me. Besides, tonight is to celebrate you."

The cab came to a halt before Casey could reply. Derek pulled out some money to pay the driver and they climbed out. Derek led Casey through the restaurant to find a table in the bar area. Playing the part of the gentleman, Derek pulled out her chair for her before he sat himself.

"So, what would the brilliant career woman like?" Derek asked. "Something sophisticated I would assume."

"I don't know." Casey smiled. "I really don't drink all that much. I don't have a preference."

"A bottle of champagne it is." Derek responded.

Derek ordered a bottle for them and they made their way through a couple glasses each before the conversation picked up. They were talking about whatever came to mind. They were laughing and smiling more than either had in a long time. Casey wasn't surprised that Derek of all people could light up her day so. She was, however, surprised that some of the things she hadn't felt since she moved away were starting to resurface.

"How often do you see Lizzie and your mom?" Derek asked.

"Not often enough, that's for sure. It almost makes me want to move back." Casey began, "I see them on holidays. They come down here, or I go back home. What about Edwin, Marti and your Dad?"

"Edwin came down for a couple days when I first moved here. But I'm planning on going up for Christmas."

"Maybe we could get Edwin and Lizzie down here at the same time so they can see each other. Because I for a fact know they haven't seen each other once. They of course talk, but they can't really find a way to see each other in person." Casey suggested. "What do you think?"

"I think Edwin would love that." Derek nodded in agreement.

"Lizzie would too, I'm sure."

"Case, we're gonna have to do this more often." Derek said suddenly.

"What? Drink? Cause I don't know if I can manage it. I mean, this is just a couple glasses of champagne and I'm already a little heady." Casey responded.

"No, not necessarily drinking, just hanging out the two of us. This has been a lot of fun."

"It has, hasn't it?" Casey smiled brightly.

-+-+-+-

After they had finished the bottle, Derek called for a cab. It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of Casey's building. Derek hopped out and held the door open for Casey. Once she was out, she stood in front of him quietly. Derek was the first to speak up, as he began to rock back and forth on his heels.

"So, I guess I'll call you sometime." Derek started, his voice giving away that he wasn't very confident in his statement.

Casey, opting to take a big chance when it came to him, blurted out, "Would you like to come up?"

"Coffee?" Derek asked and Casey nodded, "I'd like that."

They shared a soft smile before Derek turned to pay the driver. Casey let them into her building and they headed for the elevator. Once the elevator doors closed behind them, Casey pushed the button for her floor. When the doors opened she headed forward with Derek right behind her. She searched quietly for her keys, and found them at the bottom at her purse.

Once they were inside the apartment, Casey sat down her purse and headed to the kitchen area to start a pot of coffee for them. Derek kept back, taking to observing the living area of her apartment. He smiled at the light, decorative touches.

Derek called out so that Casey could hear him, "This place is very _you_. Not as much pink, thank God, but still you."

"I'm sure your place is a reflection of you." Casey responded coming out of the kitchen to join him. "I started the coffee."

Derek nodded, "My place would have a lot of me in it, if you could find it under all my dirty clothes…"

"Aww, no one there to do your laundry for you?" Casey teased.

"I do my own laundry." Derek responded, sounding insulted, "How dare you imply that I don't. I've been busy."

Derek laughed, unable to keep a straight face under Casey's doubtful gaze. Casey raised an eyebrow, "What exactly were you so busy doing?"

"Waiting by the phone." Derek said dreamily, taking one of Casey's hands in his. He smiled brightly and Casey laughed.

"All for little old me?" Casey joked still laughing.

Derek sobered, "Yeah, anything for you."

Casey crinkled her nose, "Do you realize how clichéd that was?"

"I know." Derek smiled. "Do you remember the night before you moved out?"

"Of course," Casey's eyes moved toward the ground. "How could I forget one of the worst nights of my life? I couldn't sleep at all that night. I was too angry and frustrated and…" She wanted to add heartbroken, but didn't. "Overwhelmed."

"Then you remember how I came in to see you." Derek continued and at Casey's nod he elaborated further. "I had something I wanted to tell you…and I didn't really get a chance because we kept getting interrupted."

Casey nodded again, "First Marti because she couldn't find her cat ears, then Lizzie relaying a message from my mom that I needed to get all my bags downstairs, and Emily calling to ask what time we were leaving in the morning so she could see me before we left. I remember that night and the following day like it was yesterday."

"Well, what I had to say was pretty important and I really wish I had been able to say it." Derek replied.

"I'm all ears now." Casey said, "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you…" Derek began but was interrupted by the timer on the coffee pot going off.

"I'm sorry." Casey responded, "I'll be right back."

Casey quickly headed for the kitchen, leaving a frustrated Derek behind. After his many missed chances during the time they had lived together, it had taken five years for him to get another chance and he's interrupted by the _coffee pot!_ Derek took a deep breath and calmed himself; he could wait a little longer. Casey poured them both a cup and brought them out.

"I'm sorry." Casey apologized again, handing Derek one of the cups.

"No, it's fine." Derek shook his head. "It's okay, I asked for the coffee anyway."

"This time, no interruptions, I promise." Casey replied, taking a sip off her cup.

Derek chuckled slightly, a little nervous. "That's good, because I really need to get this out…"

Derek paused to take in Casey. She was watching him intently, bringing her cup to her lips every moment or so. Each time he started to say what he wanted to say, she happened to take a sip. Derek couldn't explain why he found it so damn distracting but he couldn't start his sentence with her doing that. He tried to begin multiple times until finally he took the cup from her hands and set it down with his. In a swift motion one of his hands came to her face pulling her closer to place a light kiss on her lips.

When Derek pulled away he began to speak, "I came to you that night to tell you how I felt about you. I had never been able to work up the courage to tell you, but the night before you left I told myself it was now or never and I had gone to tell you. When we were interrupted so many times, I thought it was a sign that it wasn't the right time and I chickened out.

"Then you were gone, and I was so scared to call you. I couldn't do it. No matter how much I wanted to hear your voice, how much I wanted to see you. I hoped you might call, and when you didn't I tried to push forward. And now that I'm around you again, I'm just surprised that everything has…" Derek trailed off.

"Come back." Casey finished for him. "I know exactly what you mean."

Derek smiled, "I don't expect you to feel the same or to have anything happen after all these years…"

Casey cut off his next sentence by leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers. She pulled away with a grin on her face, "I told you I knew exactly what you meant."

-+-+-+-

A couple of hours went by and Derek had made no move to leave. Casey had come to sit next to him and curled against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. They were comfortable with each other and neither could make themselves move from where they were.

"So back in high school, did you ever hate me?" Derek asked, softly drawing circles on her arm with one finger.

"No." Casey answered without hesitation.

"No? Not even in the beginning?" Derek responded. Casey shook her head a little and Derek added, "I never hated you either."

"I actually thought you were adorable the first time I saw you." Casey said.

"Adorable? Not ruggedly sexy?" Derek chuckled. "Adorable, really? Wow, that's a strike at my ego."

"What's wrong with adorable? You're adorable." Casey frowned.

"Oh, I _am_ adorable. But as a guy, you cannot call me that to my face. You need something more masculine, not something you would call a newborn baby." Derek explained, "Now, I could say I found you adorable the first time I saw you."

"Just adorable?" Casey tilted her head to look at his face. She pouted her lips and blinked at him innocently.

"Actually I thought you were the most gorgeous, sexy, brilliant girl I ever had the privilege to meet." Derek responded huskily, dipping his head to kiss her waiting lips.

"Ah, you're just saying that." Casey cooed, laughing lightly.

"I mean it." Derek said seriously, "I just can't believe it took me five years to be able to say that to you."

Casey sat up a little straighter, "Better late than never."

Derek smirked and pulled her in for another kiss. When he pulled away he laughed lightly at a thought that had crossed his mind.

Casey frowned in confusion. "What are you laughing about?"

"How are we ever going to explain this to our parents?" Derek asked smiling and Casey began to laugh with him.


End file.
